The Beginning Middle and End
by theunthinkablerandom
Summary: Strange things have been happening in Beacon Hills. Strange indeed. Finding out you're pregnant, and your parents have been lying to you all along make lead you to making some drastic decisions. Scallison and the other pairings in other chapters. Rated T for now


Hi I'm a new Author. I hope you enjoy the story really I do. It starts off slow... really slow I'm sorry for that but please stick with me the speed of it will pick up I promise. So I haven't been able to watch all of the newer episodes so pardon if I get some of the facts wrong. Also I took the liberty with some werewolf mythology which will have a greater impact in the following chapters.

Disclaimer : I don't own teen wolf... wish I did.

* * *

Allison was late.

The word late rang through out her head. Repeating over and over again. Late. "That's a stupid word," the dimpled brunette said out loud in her empty room.

She had never been late before. Ever. Not once in her entire life was her period ever late. It was something in her life that she could depend on. But she was late.

There was no spotting on her underwear, no sign at all that he trusty gift from Aunt Flo.

Trying to talk her self down, she double checked her little calendar, there was that stupid star she wrote down. Sighing in frustration she grabbed her jacket and

hurried down the stairs, and out the front door of her parents house. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she hurried to her car and drove past the sign welcoming

her to Beacon Hills. The town was just to small for her to buy the things she needed. No sooner would a test be in her hands, before everyone knew she thought

that she was pregnant.

Sitting in her car for a few minutes Allison pulled out her phone and debated texting Lydia. Mustering up the nerve she dialed the number that she was learning to

know by heart. "Hey Lyd umm call me back when you get this yeah, I need to pick your brain a bit, and don't give me that I'm dumb crap I know better

remember," she said leaving the message with a small laugh before hanging up. Starting the car she headed down her driveway in reverse.

Driving to the next town over she parked at the chain grocery store and pulled her hood up, since a light drizzle of rain had started up. Walking into the store she

grabbed a cart and slowly pushed her way through the aisles. Placing random but specific items in the cart. Coming to the pharmacy she took a deep breath and

walked past the boxes scanning each one critically with her brown eyes. Before deciding on three boxes. Each box was a different brand, Allison knew from sex ed

that there was things called false positives, and false negatives, and three seemed like a good number to take chances on. Walking past the freezer aisle the dimple

faced girl decided she needed a pick me up and nothing picked her up better than a tub of chocolate ice cream. Heading back up the to counter at the front of the

store, the lithe female cursed under her breath seeing a male behind the counter. "You're a hunter Allison, stop being so weird," she told her self taking a deep

breath schooling the emotions on her face. Taking a few seconds she decided that she didn't care what the cashier thought, she'd never see him again if she was

lucky.

"This all must be just a misunderstanding, maybe I read the calendar wrong," she thought shaking her head, "Any ways I need to calm down, being to stressed out

can give me a false positive." Walking slowly back to her car she kept her eyes on the ground, loading the trunk with the non perishable items she purchased. "If

it's positive I'm gonna need a supply stash, a stash of everything really," she thought closing the trunk before heading back to Beacon Hills.

Passing by the school, she took a second to look out her window, the lacrosse team was on the field. The sight of Scott's jersey number had her catching her

breathe. Amazing how despite everything just the sight of him made her breathless. Shaking her head she drove off back to her house, putting the bag with her

tests in her back pack she heading inside.

"I'm home," she called out as a precaution, the Tahoe wasn't home but that didn't mean she was out of the clear just yet. Walking around she saw no sign of her

parents, thanking her lucky stars she headed up to her room closing the door and locking it. Taking the boxes from the bag she sat crossed legged and stared at

them, squinting slightly, wondering if that would make them disappear and wake her up form the dream she was sure to be having.

"Get a grip," she said out loud opening the boxes and grabbing three most important things that she would ever pee on, heading towards her attached bathroom

and doing her business. The boxes said she needed to wait fifteen minutes for the result.

Fifteen minutes.

While waiting for something fifteen minutes seemed to drag on forever. Chewing on her lower lip she stared at herself in the mirror wondering if there was any sign

that she was pregnant. Lifting her shirt she still saw the taunt muscles, the flat skin of her tummy. Dropping her shirt she looked at her face, there wasn't any

weight gain there. "I'm probably freaking out over nothing," she whispered to her reflection, laughing softly at her stupidity, "There's no way those tests will all be

positive."

Positive.

All three were positive. Keeping as calm as she could, she took a deep breath and looked the the tests again. The result didn't change. Closing her eyes, the back of

her head found the wall as she slid down pulling her knees to her chest. And for the first time in a while Allison stated crying, softly at first, steadily growing louder

with every new intake of breath.

Time seemed to stop completely, while she laid on the floor, staring at the grout between the tiles. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself," she head in her head, "Get up

and throw those tests away before some one barges into your room, you know your dad will just walk in." Getting up off the floor the brunette went to work,

cleaning her bathroom. The tests were thrown away buried in the middle of her trash bin, the boxes were burnt, and the ashes washed down the sink. Splashing

water on her face, when she saw her puffy eyes Allison headed back to her room and laid down. Pulling her laptop towards her, and turning on a sad movie, an

excuse for her puffy red crying eyes.

"Tomorrow call Doctor Jones" she wrote down on a post it, before attaching it to her bulletin board. While she was pretty sure that she was pregnant she wasn't

going to rule out the option of talking to a doctor and having them tell her that she really was. Hiding it from her parents insurance was a different thing. "The

clinic in the next county," she told her self again. The clinic, while under staffed and over run, was probably the best place she could go. Seeing that she could pay

cash, and they'd never know she was an almost runaway.

"Should I keep the baby," she asked her self softly, her hands naturally going to her stomach a form of protection. "I c-can't abort it," she thought stumbling over

her words that clogged her mind. Closing her eyes she leaned back, everything that she thought of had been solved. Opening her eyes she caught a glimpse of

what she called her favorite picture between Scott and herself, before closing her eyes again. Sitting up and opening her eyes wide, she let out a breathless Scott

before laying down again. Thoughts of Scott filling her head.

The baby was half him. Even if they weren't technically on speaking terms it didn't mean she would hide it from him. Sighing again she rolled to her side

attempting to get comfortable. "Tell him Monday, after the doctors," she thought, drifting off. Her dream started off good, walking into the school a smile on her

face holding the paper that would tell Scott everything. But all good things have to change. "How could you keep this from me for so long," dream Scott yelled at

her. "I just found out," she told him before looking down and seeing the protruding baby belly. "Wait this is to far along, I'm not even a full month yet," she cried

out. Her eye darting everywhere looking for someone that would help her. Someone that would tell her everything was going to be alright.

She woke up to a weird smell. Smelt like the trees that littered the woods around her house, laundry detergent, and a musk the she knew well. Sitting up she

looked around her room. "Scott," she called out softly, unsure if her parents were home and not wanting him to get in trouble. "Allison," she heard, his voice just

as she remembered. Watching him step into the light she looked at him biting her lip. "Why do you smell like me, we haven't been near each other for a while," he

stated looking her over. Scott had a way of looking at her. Making her want to be honest with him, want to be together with him, just want everything in their lie

to be okay.

"I was gonna tell you I promise I was," she said before thinking carefully about her next sentence. "I only just semi found out...why are you even here," she

asked, cutting her self off and looking over at him before sneaking a glance down and seeing her still flat stomach. "I just like knowing that you're alright, and if I

know you're alright sleeping then I'm a content man... and that makes me sound like a complete stalker doesn't it? I'll try to not do it any more really, sorry." he

started to ramble, loosing the ounce of confidence he had when he caught a whiff of her. How he smelt her through the closed window he'd never know it was

almost like something pulled him inside tonight.

"Tell me what," he said sitting close to her and sniffing again. There is was, the subtle smell of him. Alison's own special smell might have over powered slightly but

the scent was there. "I'm pregnant," she whispered out, had he not had his wolf hearing he never would have heard her. He sat there shocked for a few minute. "I

got a girl pregnant," he mumbled in his thoughts, "My mother is going to kill me." Looking over at the girl who still plagued he every thought Scott sighed. It didn't

matter how scared he was right now, they could deal with that later right now he needed to make sure Alison was alright."You okay," he asked, before yelling at

him self, "Of course she's not okay, way to go McCall."

Looking over at Scott, Allison shook her head and leaned towards him, hugging tight. "I.. I'm so sorry Scott," she mumbled before the tears started coming.

Wrapping her arms tight around the boy she cried into his shoulder. She cried for many reasons, her self, the possible life that she was going to bring into the world.

for Scott, and for both of their families. "Tomorrow I'm going to the next town, will you come with me," she asked softly. Honestly she really had no right to ask

him to do this. She would understand if he said no. "Course I will," he said kissing the top of her head. Nodding Allison attempted to smile before letting it fall.

"Go home, I'll text you in the morning when I'm ready to go alright," she whispered looking up and pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away. "Sorry it was

instinct," she mumbled opening her window so he could leave through it. "It was a good instinct," the male thought going through the window and heading back

towards his own house.

The buzz of her cell on the side table woke Allison up. "Hello," she answered her voice scratchy and soft. "I've been calling you for twenty minutes, but what do you

need," the irate voice of her friend asked. "I need you to breathe and not kill me then come with me and Scott on an adventure today," the newly awakened

brunette said sitting up, listening for the sounds of her parents. Hearing the soft footsteps of her mother followed by quick steps of her dad made Allison relax a

little.

"Scott, you want to explain that one to me now," Lydia asked grumbling under her breath, "I thought we were done with him." Lie or tell the truth that was bound

to get out sooner or later. "I'm pretty sure that I'm you know, and I can't just just cut him out," she said softly, hoping the her friend understood. "You're.. wow

Allison, yeah I'll go with you don't worry, I won't tell anyone either," the girl on the opposite end of the phone call said slipping out of her mean girl persona and in

to the friend that she was. "Thank you Lyd, thank you so much," Alison answered hearing a knock on the door. "See you soon," she said quickly hanging up and

opening the door. "Hey Dad," she said moving back into the room. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't lock your door," he started off. Chris Argent was staring at his

daughter, "And what did you thank Lydia for?" Never one to skip a beat Alison debated if she was going to throw a fit or if she was going to take the mature route.

"She's going to help me with my Chem homework," the mature route won out. "Oh...," he father trailed off avoiding looking straight at his daughter, "Well I'll let

you get dressed then." Leaving the room just as quick as he entered Chris walked down stairs pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek.

Shaking her head at how strange her dad was acting Alison headed for the shower. She stood naked in front of her bathroom mirror examining herself again, this

time her attention was at her hips. Normally you could see the very curve of her hip bones, but they weren't visible anymore. Even her chest looked bigger to her.

Maybe she was seeing things. Shaking her head she headed for the shower, going through the motions of washing her hair and her body.

Stepping out and wrapping the fluffy towel around herself to dry off she left the bathroom letting her hair air dry while getting dressed. Her phone buzzed again,

sighing thinking Lydia was going to bail on her Allison opened the message, her eyes widening seeing the name from the sender. Derek Hale. _We need to have a_

_chat_ the message read. Typing out a reply Alison wondered how he knew anything, shaking her head she walked down stairs stopping at one of the tops steps

listening down to her parent's conversation.

"She's hiding something but when I looked at the tapes, her back affitively hid whatever it was and that boy visited her last night, we should install the

microphones tonight, she's gotten better at not talking with her face towards me I can't read her lips," her mom said. She heard her dad sigh, "She's going to

Lydia's, she said so I'll have time to hide the bugs." Sitting down and looking at the wall with wide eyes the word tape pounded in to her head. Her parents were

spying on her. Getting up ready to run back to her room, she heard her mother speak one more time. "For someone that's going to take over she's to much of a

wolf sympathizer," Allison got up and headed back to her room quietly not wanting to know what else her mother would say about her.

Taking a deep breath she schooled her features, and headed back down the stairs greeting her parents with a smile. "Morning mom," she said kissing the older

woman's cheek grabbing a bowl and fixing herself cereal. "What are your plans today Alli," she heard her mom ask. "Going to Lydia's doing some homework you

know the usual," she replied eating again. Finishing her bowl she headed back upstairs grabbing her back pack with the books she needed. Grabbing her jacket the

brunette shrugged it on, pulling her hair up into a pony tail and leaving her room wondering when the next time she'd see it.

"Be home later " she called out exiting her house. Getting into her car Alison took a deep breath and headed towards Lydia's.


End file.
